Daddy's Gift
by Maro The Dark Rabbit
Summary: Es el Cumpleaños de Blu, por lo que su esposa Perla junto con sus hijos, Carla, Bia y Tiago, prepararan algo súper especial para el, algo con que podra divertirse, pasarla muy bien y a gusto. (Advertencia, este one-shot contiene Lemon Gay e Incesto Hard)


_Hola chicos, este One-Shot que van a leer es algo especial que eh planeando desde hace rato, les podría explicar todo lo que estuve pensando pero eso seria aburrido, así que mejor los dejaré con el, pero tengan cuidado, contiene incesto explícito y hard, así que ya saben, sino les gusta leer esto, no lo vayan a hacer, por fa._

_Además de eso, la historia estará ambientada en Minnesota con las versiones Antropomórficas de los personajes, Blu tendrá 36 años de edad y Perla 38, mientras que Carla, Bia y Tiago tendrán 16, eso lo haré mas que nada por comodidad, espero no les moleste._

_Por ultimo, tengo pensado hacer uno que otro One-Shot de este estilo, así que si les gusta, pueden decirme que les pareció y yo podre escribir :3_

_Ahora sin nada mas que decir... Disfruten su Lectura~_

* * *

**Daddy's Gift**

Este pequeño One-Shot toma lugar en Minnesota, en la actual vivienda de la familia Gunderson, y era un día muy especial, pues era cumpleaños de Blu, el padre del hogar, por lo que su esposa y sus hijos le tendrán algo muy especial preparado.

El guacamayo dormía cómodamente en su cama, descansando como todas las mañanas, pero su esposa Perla ya se había despertado, ella se paro de la cama y salió del cuarto sin llamar la atención, luego fue a la cocina, donde estaban sus hijas Bia y Carla hablando entre si.

-Hola chicas, buenos días- saludo en voz baja.

-Hola ma, ya tenemos todo preparado para están noche- dijo Carla mostrando dos bolsas de compras.

-Así es, sera el mejor regalo que papá alla recibido- dijo Bia a su lado, ya imaginando la cara de alegría de su padre.

-Bueno, eso esta bien... Ni siquiera se como lograron convencerme- Perla se rasca la cabeza aún pensando que era mala idea.

-Tranquila, de todas formas, nosotras te daremos algo mejor en tu cumpleaños- dijo Carla riendo tiernamente.

-Jeje bueno, solo espero esto no ocasione problemas- Dijo Perla poniendo las garras en su cintura.

-Tu no te preocupes, seguro a papá le gustara mucho- respondió Bia mirando las bolsas.

-Así es, y de hecho, ya lo hablamos con Tiago, dijo que esta dispuesto a hacerlo, siempre y cuando no se lastime, claro- mencionó Carla recordando el como convencieron a su hermano de hacer esto con ellas.

-Bien, con eso estoy mas tranquila... Tiago aun sigue dormido?- pregunto Perla al no ver a su hijo en ningún lado.

-si, ya sabes que le gusta despertar tarde- respondió Bia con las garras en la cintura.

-Bueno, vamos a llevarnos esto antes de que papá lo vea- Carla toma las bolsas y se va con Bia a su habitación.

Perla suspiro, aún pensando en si esto era correcto, pero ella quería ver a su esposo feliz, total, que tan malo puede ser el regalo?... En fin, Perla sólo se fue a la cocina a empezar a preparar el desayuno

En ese momento, Blu se estaba despertando, abrió los ojos mientras se estiraba, lo primero que vio fue el techo, Blu se quedó ahí unos segundos, hasta que se levantó y fue a su baño para hacer sus necesidades diarias, luego fue a la cocina, lo primero que hizo, pese a ser de mal gusto, fue tocarle el culo a Perla, dándole una nalgada directa, la guacamaya no se quejo, solo se movió un poco pero nada mas, esto ya era algo habitual en la casa por lo que se ve.

-Buenos días Amor, como dormiste?- pregunto Perla aun en lo suyo.

-Bien, todo tranquilo realmente- respondió el guacamayo tomando haciento en la mesa, para luego agarrar una manzana y comerse la.

Perla se acercó a su esposo y le sirvió su desayuno, hotcakes con miel y jarabe! Esto mientras besaba su frente.

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo tiernamente, Blu sonrió por esto, agradeciendo ese gesto tan lindo con un beso en el pico.

Carla y Bia salieron de la habitación y fueron al comedor.

-Buenos días papá, feliz cumpleaños- Carla fue la primera en saludarlo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Pa, felicidades!- dijo Bia dándole un beso en la otra mejilla.

-Buenos días chicas, y gracias- agradeció el guacamayo sonriendo.

Las dos fueron y se sentaron en sus hacientos, preparadas para desayunar, la mayor miraba constantemente a su padre, no podía esperar el momento de darle el regalo, pero tenia que ser paciente, pero no era la única, de hecho su hermana estaba igual de ansiosa que ella.

-bueno, que tienen planeado hacer hoy?- preguntó Blu tomando jugo de un vaso.

-Yo tenía pensado estudiar un poco, ya sabes como son las tareas de la prepa- respondió Bia, obviamente mintiendo.

-Yo estaré practicando con mi guitarra, estoy haciendo algo para mi Blog- respondió Carla, también con una mentira.

-Vale, estarán ocupadas entonces, yo con estar descansando me conformo, el trabajo en la editorial me a dejado cansado- Dijo Blu de forma relajada.

-Oye Amor, de hecho, ya tengo algo planeado...- Dijo Perla sonriendo y de su bolsillo saco un par de boletos.

-Oh dios... Son para...- Blu pone las garras en su cara con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Oh si, SpiderMacaw: Far From Home- respondió Perla igual de emocionada.

-Oye pero, solo son dos, aun faltan para los niños- dijo Blu al ver que solo eran 2.

-Nosotras podemos verla después, por mientras ustedes disfruten su tarde, Ok?- dijo Carla poniendo su garra sobre la de Blu. -De todas formas ya me trague muchos Spoilers-

-Yo pues, no estoy interesada- dijo Bia, esta vez hablando enserio, No le gustaban los súper héroes.

-y Tiago, Bueno, ya hable con el y dijo que esta bien, puede ir a verla después- dijo Carla con una mirada de confianza.

-Bueno, si es así, entonces podemos ir Perla y yo, sera muy divertido- dijo Blu felizmente, luego miro los boletos, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que la función empezaba a las 12 PM, luego miro el reloj, viendo que eran las 11:15 AM. -Deberíamos irnos ya, no quiero llegar tarde a verla-

-De acuerdo Blu, vámonos ya- Perla termina si desayuno y se pone de pie, Blu toma las llaves del auto y sale de casa, momento que Perla aprovecho para hablar con sus hijas. -Esperó hagan un buen trabajo, las veo al rato- sale de casa y cierra la puerta para irse con Blu.

Carla y Bia se miraron entre si, compartiendo una mirada victoriosa, luego las dos fueron corriendo a la habitación de Tiago, este seguía dormido, pero para no perder mucho tiempo mejor lo despertaron.

-Tiago, arriba, es el día especial- decía Bia de forma tierna.

-Ay tan temprano...?- pregunta Tiago tapándose la cara con la cobija.

-Apenas son las 11- Carla toma la cobija y la retira, dejando ver a su hermano en ropa interior.

-Ay bueno- se levanta de mala gana, con todas las plumas de la cabeza alborotadas.

Carla se acerco a Tiago y le pregunto: -Como te sientes? Preparado?-

-Pues la verdad... Estoy algo nervioso...- respondió el guacamayo aun inseguro.

-Tu tranquilo, solo dejate llevar, además, recuerda que te daremos un premio si cooperas- respondió Bia acariciando la espalda de su hermano.

-Si, y podría ser divertido, seguro a papá le encantará- dijo Carla dándole un toque con la garra en su pico.

-Bueno... Hagamos lo entonces- dijo Tiago con una leve sonrisa.

-Bueno, tu por ahora come, necesitarás energía, Carla y yo nos vamos a dar una ducha, y queremos que tu también te des una cuando termines- finalizó Bia tocando su pico con la garra, así como le hizo Carla, luego se fue con ella a la ducha, contoneándose y meneando sus caderas para el deleite de su hermano, este sonrió entre cerrando los ojos, luego prosiguió a vestirse para ir a desayunar.

**Dos horas mas tarde...**

Tiago estaba saliendo de la ducha, como su hermana le pidió, se había bañado para estar presentable. El fue a su habitación, secando su cuerpo con la toalla, pero al entrar vio a sus hermanas, con todo lo que usarían para maquillarlo, peinarlo y dejarlo lindo.

-Oh hola, chicas, supongo que ya es hora- dijo el pequeño guacamayo dejando la toalla en el suelo, aun desnudo frente a sus hermanas, no era la primera vez que lo veían así, por lo que no le preocupó.

-Así es, tu solo sientate aquí- dijo Bia poniendo en medio de la habitación una silla, Tiago se sentó ahí, disfrutando de la presencia de sus hermanas.

-Vale, te vamos a dejar muy lindo- dijo Carla tomando unas tijeras.

-Estoy listo...- Tiago suspira, preparado para lo que fueran a hacer.

Las dos guacamayas empezaron a hacerle de todo con su hermano para que quedara fabuloso: como recortarle unas plumas de la cabeza, hacerle manicure, enchinarle las pestañas, ponerle rubor en las mejillas, y por ultimo algo de labial en el pico. Cuando terminaron con todo lo estético, le dieron un espejo para que pudiera verse.

-Awwww me veo súper adorable!- dijo Tiago admirando su nueva apariencia femenina.

-Sip, y mucho, esta vez si los lucimos- dijo Bia guardando su maquillaje.

-Gracias chicas, creo que si me veo lindo... Oh bueno, Linda- dijo Tiago riendo un poco.

-Bueno, es hora de la fase número 2: la ropa!- dijo Carla tomando de las bolsas que trajeron un conjunto de ropa, era un vestido de mucama ajustado, venía con un listón rojo para la cintura, mallas blancas, pantaletas negras, y unas zapatillas de su número.

-Bueno, veamos como me queda...- Tiago se pone de pie, tomando toda la ropa, lo primero que se puso fue la pantaletas, disfrutando lo suave que se sentía en sus testículos, después se puso las mallas, sintiendo igual de rico, luego fue el vestido, aunque Bia tuvo que ayudarle, finalizando con el listón en la cintura.

-Jeje ahora si me veo linda- Tiago da una vuelta mientras reía, luego vio a sus hermanas sonreír. -Gracias chicas-

-De nada Hermano- respondió Bia, satisfecha con el resultado.

-Me hubiera gustado que fueras niña, pero creo que esto esta bien- dijo Carla mordiendo una garra, algo excitada al ver a su hermanito como una hembra.

En eso se escucho el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta. -Niños, ya llegamos!- eran Blu y Perla, quienes ya estaba de regreso.

-Bueno, voy con Papá y Mamá, cuando sea momento les habló- dijo Carla saliendo de la habitación para ir a la sala. -holap, como les fue?-

-Bastante, fue una película muy buena, aunque en unos aspectos estuvo algo floja... Y si, tiene mucho que ver con el Sr Stark- respondió Blu un poco cansado de verlo en cada película, incluso después de muerto.

-Yo pues bien, aunque el final me dejo confundida- respondió Perla rascando su cabeza.

-Seguro lo harás Jeje, pero por Ahora...- Carla toma la garra de su padre y lo guía a la cocina, sentándolo en la mesa, en esta había un pastel pequeño, pero era suficiente para los 5 miembros de la familia, era de fresa con chocolate y enzima tenía dos velas encendidas, estas eran de numero y tenían la edad de Blu, 36.

-Vaya, Esto se ve delicioso- mencionó Blu tentado a darle una mordida a su pastel de cumpleaños.

-Supongo que no sera lo único delicioso esta noche- dijo Perla en voz baja, tratando de no revelar nada.

-Veamos...- Blu sin perder mas tiempo, le soplo a las velas apagándolas fácilmente, el odiaba la canción del cumpleaños feliz, por lo que omitieron cantar esa cosa.

-Papá, como es tu cumpleaños, nosotros preparamos algo muy especial para ti- dijo Carla emocionada, luego camino al pasillo que da acceso a sus habitaciones. -Bia, Tiago, vengan!-

-Vamos, papá espera su regalo- Bia toma la garra de Tiago, este se veía aun nervioso, como si estuviera arrepintiéndose de hacer esto, pero Bia le había dado un beso en la mejilla para darle confianza, Tiago suspiro y fue con ella al comedor... Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Blu miraba atento al pasillo, deseoso de ver su sorpresa, Bia fue la primera en llegar, sujetando la garra de su hermano, este fue caminando lentamente, revelando poco a poco su nueva apariencia femenina. Cuando salio por completo, le sonrió a Blu, este se veía un tanto confundido, sin entender el porque su hijo parecía una chica.

-Feliz cumpleaños!- dijo Bia a modo de respuesta, acercando a Tiago con su padre.

-Hola Papi- dijo el guacamayo tímidamente, haciendo un signo en V con su mano izquierda. -Yo soy tu regalo~- finalizó con el rostro colorado por la vergüenza.

-Oh bueno... No era lo que esperaba...- dijo Blu mirándolo de reojo, valorando su aspecto físico y la ropa que llevaba. -pero me gusta~-

-Bueno, espero lo disfrutes, mi vida, es solo para ti- dijo Perla alejándose de la mesa para que su esposo disfrutara su regalo de cumpleaños.

Blu aun sin poder creerlo asintió, llevaba rato preguntándose que se sentiría hacer este tipo de cosas con una de sus hijas, y ahora lo iba a averiguar, aunque no con una de ellas precisamente.

Le dio vuelta a la silla, al lado contrario de la mesa y se sentó frente a Tiago, este se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, acariciando su rostro seductora mente, mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas de Blu, quedando muy pegados uno frente al otro. Blu podía oler el aroma a perfume que emanaba de su hijo, esto lo estaba hipnotizando, ya deseando que empezaran de una vez.

Mientras tanto, Perla, Bia y Carla solo los veían, atentas a lo que el "Femboy" fuera a hacerle, sobretodo Carla, quien ya tenia su celular preparado para grabar.

-Esto se ira para Hot-Incest-Porn- susurro re lamiendo su pico.

-No sabía que tenías una cuenta en esa página- dijo Bia mirándole.

-Eso no importa, por ahora veamos- respondió Carla.

-Shhh silencio, ya van a empezar- dijo Perla colocando la garra en su entre pierna, frotando un poco esa zona.

-Quiero que me hagas tu perrita, que me rompas el culo y me golpees muy fuerte~- dijo Tiago con una voz muy dulce, después tomo a su padre del mentón y le dio un beso, el guacamayo no se quejo, estaba complacido con esto, por lo que cerro los ojos, acariciando a Tiago en todo su cuerpo, más que nada en las caderas, metiendo su mano por debajo de la falda para tocar sus nalgas.

El beso siguió unos segundos, los dos jugando con la lengua del otro en sus picos, cuando se separaron, se formo un hilo de saliva entre sus bocas.

-Claro que te haré mi perrita- respondió Blu a lo que le había dicho su hijo momentos antes.

-Perfecto, por ahora yo me encargó de esto~- dijo Tiago poniéndose de pie, abrio las piernas de Blu y se agachó ahí en medio, lo primero que hizo fue acariciar su entre pierna, luego procedió a desabrochar sus pantalones, liberando su miembro masculino, este era grande y gruezo, como de unos 14 centímetros. -Vaya... Ya vi porque te quedaste con el- bromeó Tiago volteando a ver a su madre, esta solo se sonrojo y sonrió.

Tiago, ni corto ni perezoso, tomo la jugosa verga de su padre entre sus garras, realmente se sentía bien sentirla entre sus dedos, con el pulgar empezó a acariciar el frenillo del pene mientras lo iba moviendo de arriba abajo, llenando a Blu de un gran placer~

-Ay dios, si sabes como moverlo- dijo Blu cerrando sus ojos, recargando la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla.

-Bueno, eh visto uno que otro vídeo por ahí- mencionó Tiago siguiendo con la masturbación, aumentando cada vez mas la velocidad en su garra, mientras con la otra empezó a acariciar sus testículos, moviéndolos como si de un par de pelotas de Golf se tratasen.

Perla al ver eso, metió la garra entre sus pantalones y sus bragas, empezando a masturbarse, no como Bia quien solo observaba, mientras la mayor grababa.

Tiago, ya sin aguantarlo mas, acerco su pico al miembro de su padre y empezó a darle pequeña lamidas, de forma muy tímida y adorable, ya después paso a darle un lameton completo, desde los testículos hasta la cabeza. Blu puso una garra en su pico, mordiéndolo un poco mientras veía a Tiago hacer su trabajo.

El pequeño guacamayo ya sin perder mas tiempo, se metió el pene de su padre al pico, saboreando lo todo lo que podía, moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo, apoyando las garras en las rodillas de Blu.

Este para no quedarse atrás, empezó a mover las caderas, ayudando a su hijo con la felación que le estaba haciendo, este lo miraba con unos ojos de lujuria, reflejando lo sumiso que se encontraba en ese momento.

Blu se detuvo y agarro a Tiago de la cabeza y procedió a hacer presión con esta, metiendo su virilidad mas profundo, casi hasta la garganta. Ahí la mantuvo unos 10 segundos, hasta que Tiago no aguanto y se hizo para atrás, dejando que una gran cantidad de saliva y Líquido pre seminal saliera expulsado. El respiraba profundamente, recuperando el aliento, cuando volvió a la normalidad, miro para arriba, viendo a su padre con una cara de estarlo gozando, con la lengua de fuera y los párpados caídos.

Tiago se puso de pie, levantando su falda, dejando ver un bulto en sus pantaletas, luego se las bajo un poco, liberando también su pene, este era mas chico, como de 10 CM solo.

-Vale, ahora que sigue?- pregunta Blu terminando de bajar sus pantalones y su ropa interior, retirándose los por completo, se iba a quitar la camisa también pero Tiago se acercó y lo hizo el mismo, dejando a su padre completamente desnudo, con su pecho y abdomen expuestos, no era musculoso como otras hembras pensarían, pero si se veía fuerte, como si hiciera ejercicio constantemente.

Tiago acariciaba el pecho de Blu, centrándose mas que nada en la zona de sus pezones, acerco el pico y sin pensarlo mi un poco, empezó a lamer el derecho, pasando su lengua en círculos y besándolo de ves en cuando. Blu se sentía extrañado por esto, era la primera vez que se lo hacían, ni siquiera Perla lo había hecho antes, y eso que ella era una Golosa también.

El pequeño guacamayo término y se separo, luego se subió en las rodillas su padre otra vez, ahora pegando su pene al de el, con su garra los tomo y empezó a masturbarlos al mismo tiempo, la verga de Blu al ser mas grande, era un poco complicado, pero Tiago hacia lo posible para mantener esa posición.

Perla ya sin poder aguantar mas, se desabrochó los pantalones, se bajo las bragas y empezó a masturbarse también, dedeando su propia vagina, tratando de no lastimarse con sus garras, obviamente.

Blu agarró a Tiago del cuello y le sembró otro beso en el pico, ahora un poco mas salvaje, metiendole su lengua entera en la boca, saboreando todo el interior mientras jugaba con la lengua, dejando caer mucha saliva al suelo. En eso Tiago derramo una lágrima, esta vez ya estaba arrepentido de haber ceptado, por lo que solo pensaba en que el final podría ser pronto.

Blu saco su lengua del pico de su hijo, este jadeaba y respiraba pesadamente, mientras con la garra se limpiaba la lágrima.

-Papá... Yo...- quería decir algo pero en eso, Blu lo tomo del cuello mientras se ponía de pie, luego obligó a Tiago a agacharse en la silla, apoyando las manos en el aciento. -Papá, ay algo que...- quería terminar pero Blu interrumpió, poniéndole su camisa enrollada en el pico, callando sus quejas.

-Shhh no quiero que los vecinos nos oigan...- dijo Blu levantando la falda de Tiago, dejando ver sus nalgas con las pantaletas en medio, Blu empezó a acariciar cada una, deleitándose con lo perfectamente redondas que estaban.

-No puedo creer que tenga mas culo que yo- dijo Bia cruzando los brazos, viendo como su padre disfrutaba del trasero de Tiago.

El guacamayo solo cerro sus ojos, deseando que esto terminara de una vez, pero lo que vendría después, sin duda no se lo esperaba.

Blu recogió sus pantalones y de estos tomó el cinturón, lo enrollo y lo azoto en su mano, al oír en sonido de ese impacto, Tiago abrió los ojos alarmado, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Blu le dio un tremendo azote en el culo, provocando que sus glúteos se contrajeran, y dejando una marca del cinturón en estos. Tiago se empezó a quejar al sentir eso, pero la mordaza improvisada que tenía en el pico le impedía gritar, solo gemir del dolor.

Blu siguió con los azotes, unos 10 aproximadamente, los cuales fueron suficientes para que la retaguardia de su hijo quedara roja y con marcas, mientras este lloraba del dolor.

-Perdón hijo, pero recuerda, eres mi regalo, y puedo hacer lo que YO QUIERA contigo- dijo Blu acariciando la cara de Tiago mientras tiraba el cinturón al suelo, en pequeño guacamayo al oír eso, no pudo evitar sentirse usado, como un simple objeto, pero... El aceptó hacerlo, así que en parte el tuvo la culpa de estar en esta situación.

-Bueno, creó que ya es hora de empezar con el siguiente paso...- Dijo Blu sonriendo de forma malévola, mientras movía la pantaleta de Tiago a un lado, dejando el ano a la vista. Blu se llevo su garra al pico para mojarlo con algo de saliva, luego con esa garra toda babeada, empezó a acariciar el ano de su hijo, como si lo estuviera lubricando. Tiago al sentir mojado allá atrás volteo, viendo como su padre lo estaba preparando para dar inició a, probablemente, una tortura mas.

El guacamayo mayor acerco su pene flácido y empezó a golpear levemente el trasero de Tiago, esto solo para ponerlo más duro, cuando el pene volvió a estar erecto, lo alineo con el ano de Tiago y poco a poco empezó a penetrarlo, los dos cerraron sus ojos, aguantando el dolor, Blu por tener su miembro en un lugar muy estrecho y Tiago por tener metido algo demasiado grande para el.

-Vale, aquí vamos...- Blu empezó a darle leves embestidas a su regalo, tratando de acostumbrar su pene a la sensación de estar pasando por un lugar tan pequeño.

Perla los veía con atención, ella había tomado aciento en una silla mientras los veía. Bia por su parte tampoco se aguanto y empezó a hacer lo mismo que su madre, solo que ella se tocaba el ano a si misma. La única que aun no se empezaba a manosear era Carla, quien seguía gravando, también tenía ganas de masturbarse, pero tener este momento en vídeo era mas importante, por lo que tuvo que juntar mucha fuera de voluntad para no arruinarlo.

Tiago aun seguía tratando de soportar el dolor, tenia ganas de tirarse al suelo a llorar, tanto así que ponía su garra en la cara para que nadie lo viera sollozando, pero... poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo, empezando a sentir mucho placer, placer de que el enorme pene de su padre pasará atraves de su ano, deslizándose por sus paredes internas.

Obvio no le dejo de doler de un momento a otro, sino que este fue disipándose lentamente, aun le duele pero el placer que estaba empezando a experimentar lo hacia olvidar momentáneamente el dolor.

Blu por su parte también se sentía así, su pene ya no estaba tan apretado, moviéndolo con mas facilidad por la retaguardia de su hijo. Ahora los dos estaban gimiendo del placer, como si a cada uno le estuviera empezando a gustar cada vez mas esto.

Tiago se retiro la mordaza del pico, y con una voz tranquila y calmada dijo: -trataré de no gritar- mientras la tiraba al suelo.

-Eso espero...- dijo Blu acercándose para besar a su hijo otra vez, pero ahora de forma mas tierna, a la vez que seguía penetrando su ano.

-Esto es hermoso~- dijo Bia admirando aquello mientras seguía masturbandose.

-Si, lo es- respondió Perla empezando a meterse mas de una garra en la vagina.

-Shhh silencio- dijo Carla aun concentrada en grabar.

Blu dio una ultima embestida y retiro su miembro de Tiago, el ano de este se estaba dilatando, contrayendose mucho. Tiago se puso de pie como pudo, esta vez no se veía con ganas de terminar, sino de seguir un poco mas.

-Bueno, que te gustaría que hiciera ahora?- pregunto Blu sujetando su pene con la garra.

-Pues...- Tiago se puso a pensar un momento, pero luego recordó algo que vio en un vídeo porno, el guacamayo se acercó a Blu y le susurro la idea en el oído, este sonrió al escuchar la idea de su pequeño.

Las chicas los miraron extrañadas, sin saber lo que pasaría.

Blu se sentó otra vez en la silla, descansando un poco, luego, Tiago empezó a quitarse la ropa, quitando el listón rojo de su cintura para luego retirarse el vestido, quedando solo con las medias y las pantaletas, se dio la vuelta y empezó a menear la cola, pegándola al Pene de su padre, como haciéndole un perreo, luego se sentó en el, introduciendolo una vez mas, Tiago suspiro por esto, recargándose en el pecho de su padre.

Blu puso sus garras debajo de los muslos de Tiago los alzo, lo suficiente para que las rodillas llegaran a la altura de la cabeza, luego con los brazos enganchó a Tiago, agarrándolo por detrás de la cabeza, esto para dejar su pene y ano a la vista, mientras que este con sus garras sujetaba sus nalgas. Blu se puso de pie agarrando a Tiago en ese "Full Nelson". Las hembras estaban sorprendidas por esto, sobretodo Perla, la cual se preguntaba porque su esposo nunca la había puesto en esa pose. Mientras las otras dos estaban mas imprecionadas de lo flexible que era su hermano.

-Estoy listo...- dijo Tiago a duras penas, la posición en la que estaba su cabeza no le permitía hablar bien.

Blu acato lo que dijo su hijo y empezó a mover las caderas atrás adelante, penetrando a su hijo una vez mas, y de una forma algo curiosa.

Tiago empezó a gemir al sentir a su padre deslizando su pene otra vez en su ano, pero esta vez una mas profundo, era una sensación bastante placentera y deliciosa, provocando que sacara la lengua mientras respiraba agitada mente.

Blu movía su pelvis cada ve, mas rápido, esto ocasionaba que el pene de Tiago se moviera de forma frenética, hacia arriba y hacia abajo. El guacamayo no podía parar, estaba a tope, por lo que fue aumentando la velocidad, sintiendo como estaba apunto de explotar.

-Oohh!- gimió Blu dando la última embestida, empezando a descargar todo su semen dentro de su hijo, las contracciones provocaron que este también eyaculará, disparando su esperma en dirección a las chicas, este callo sobre la cara de Perla, la cual tomo un poco y lo probo, el sabor no estaba nada mal.

Blu se sentó en la silla con cuidado y soltó a Tiago, el cual bajo las piernas y se quedó jadeando, recostado en el pecho del guacamayo, se puso de pie y retiró el pene de su ano, dejando que el semen escurriera por su agujero, luego se arrodilló en el suelo, apoyando las manos contra este mismo. Tiago Jadeaba, mientras lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, pero el sonreía, estaba feliz de haber sentido aquello, puede que allá llegado un momento en el que se estaba arrepintiendo, pero logró aguantar, con tal de satisfacer a su padre, solo tenía que dejarse llevar, como le dijeron sus hermanas.

-Vale, ya acabaron?- preguntó Carla con las piernas cruzadas, anhelando que la respuesta fuera positiva para poder masturbarse de una vez.

-Bueno... Aun falta una cosa mas...- dijo Blu dando un leve suspiro, luego volteo a la mesa, viendo su pastel de cumpleaños, tomo un cuchillo y procedió a cortar un trozo, poniéndolo sobre un plato.

Tiago se dio la vuelta, quedando sentado y mirando a su padre, este tomo su pene y empezó a masturbarse con el pastel enfrente, su miembro comenzó a expulsar el poco semen que le quedaba, dejando el postre de chocolate con unas manchas blancas, pegajosas y deliciosas.

-Es tuyo, come- Blu le entrega el plato a su hijo con una cuchara.

-Oww ok- Tiago sonrió pícaramente mientras tomaba el plato, luego empezó a comer con los ojos cerrados, saboreando el dulce semen junto al chocolate y la vainilla, era un sabor que nunca olvidaría.

Blu se puso de pie otra vez y volvió a sacudir su miembro, esta ves disparando su semen a la cara de Tiago, este estaba tan concentrado en el trozo de pastel que ni siquiera le importo, solo dejo que su padre le hiciera ese pequeño Bukake.

-Vaya, otra cosa que no me hace- refunfuño Perla al ver eso, ya con la vagina empapada en fluidos.

-Ya lo hará después- dijo Bia mirando a su madre, ella estaba igual de mojada.

Tiago se puso de pie y dejo el pastel en la mesa, después le dio un fuerte abrazo a Blu, este sonrió y le correspondió esa muestra de afecto.

-Feliz cumpleaños papá~- dijo Tiernamente, restregando la cara en el pecho del guacamayo.

-Gracias mi niño, este fue el mejor regalo que e recibido en mucho tiempo- respondió Blu acariciando su cabeza.

-Si si si, muy lindo, mejor besense y sonrían para la toma final- dijo Carla toda excitada.

Blu y Tiago rieron por eso, luego se dieron un beso apasionado, amoroso y dulce, cuando se separaron, miraron sonriendo a la cámara~

-Y listo, perfecto, muy lindo, voy a masturbarme!- dijo Carla sentándose en el sillón mientras se bajaba los pantalones y empezaba a tocarse.

-Bueno, por ahora ya acabamos- Dijo Blu empezando a recoger su ropa del suelo. Voy a descansar un rato, estoy muy agotado- le sonríe a su familia, mientras alborotaba las plumas de la cabeza de Tiago como muestra de cariño, luego fue a su cuarto para recostarse un rato.

-Y bien Tiago, que te pareció?- preguntó Bia caminando hacía su hermano para darle la garra, este la tomo y se levanto.

-Estuvo muy... Radical...- respondió el guacamayo sentándose en el sofá, justo a un lado de Carla.

-Que Bueno que te allá gustado, y gracias por hacer sentir bien a mi esposo- dijo Perla dándole un beso a su hijo en la frente.

-De hecho, creo que es momento de su premio- dijo Bia pícaramente, tomando el miembro de Tiago entre su garra, luego se agacho y empezó a chuparselo.

-Mmmm gracias hermana...- Dijo Tiago recargando la cabeza en el sofá, disfrutando de esa mamada.

En eso, Carla se puso de rodillas a su lado y tomo la garra de Tiago, luego la dirigió a su vagina para masturbarse con ella.

-Mmmm siii, sabia que hacerte Manicure serviría de algo~- mencionó ella sintiendo rico ahí adentro.

Tiago sonrió por eso y empezó a mover mas sus dedos para complacer a su hermana mayor, de pronto, Perla se puso del otro lado y tomo su cabeza, acercándola a sus pechos desnudos, el guacamayo se relamio el pico y empezó a chupar las tetas de su madre.

Así estuvieron un buen rato, cambiando de posición constantemente, ya sea con Tiago lamiendo la vagina de Carla, penetrando a Bia, haciéndole un anal a Perla, etc, el caso es que las chicas cumplieron con en trato y le dieron a su pequeño hermano e hijo lo que se merecía por cooperar con ellas en el día tan especial de Blu~

**Fin...**

* * *

_Bueno bueno bueno, gracias a todos por leer :3, Tarde mucho en este One-Shot y enserio me gusto poder terminarlo, y espero no tenga que hacer otra en mucho tiempo xd, enserio es algo tardado._

_Les agradezco todo su apoyo, enserio muchas gracias, y si les gusto, no olviden ponerme un Review y un favorito, si?_

_Bueno, yo soy DarkMaro, los leo en cualquier otro Fanfic, adiós!_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Escena Post Créditos Alv**

Carla estaba en su cuarto editando el vídeo que había hecho, eran como 30 minutos de material, por lo que fue algo muy tardado para ella, sobretodo por todo lo que hizo, como censurar las caras de Tiago y Blu, sus nombres cada vez que los mencionaban, hacer unos cortes y añadir marca de agua, todo para que no supieran los espectadores de quienes se trataban.

-Listo... Terminado, hora de subirlo- dijo ella feliz de haber terminado, luego fue a la pagina y le dio click en la barra que era para subir vídeo, cargo el archivo, lo nombro "Daddy's Gift - Father And Son", y lo subió, en pocos segundos ya estaba en la red, listo para que los pajeros lo vieran.

-Hola, ya subiste el vídeo?- pregunta Tiago entrando a la habitación, esta vez ya estaba vestido como solía estarlo normalmente.

-Así es, editado y censurado- respondió la guacamaya feliz mente, luego de su computadora empezó a recibir notificaciones, eran personas que ya habían visto el vídeo. -Vaya, que rápidos- Carla da click en las notificaciones, pero justo fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que la Cago... -Oh mierda...-

-Que pasa?- Tiago se acerca a la pantalla y ve que es lo que pasa, no parecía nada malo, pero cuando se dio cuenta... -Su Puta Madre!-

Carla había publicado el vídeo equivocado, es decir, la versión sin Censura y en HD, dejando las caras de los machos expuestas ante todo internet, con los dos en ese acto de amor. La gente ya estaba comentando el vídeo, todos eran anónimos, pero por lo que decían, daban a entender que eran conocidos de la familia.

"Blu, ya era hora!" "Esperaba que fuera con Bia pero... Esto mola mas" "Para cuando el Trio con Carla y Perla?" "Sabía que Blu la tenia gruesa~" "Pobre Tiago, ojala este bien de su trasero"

-Estamos en problemas?- pregunta Tiago.

-Estamos en problemas- respondió Carla.

**Fin... x2**


End file.
